teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Ash
Mountain Ash is a magical item featured on Teen Wolf. It first appears in the eleventh episode of the first season. Usage Mountain ash is a powerful substance in druidic magic. It can be used to create a barrier that keeps out the supernatural. Mountain ash ashes are commonly used to lay magic circles that, when imbued with a force of will, can trap Werewolf and potentially other supernatural creatures. Various buildings are built out of Mountain Ash wood which works the same as the ash. With great effort, Scott McCall was able to pass through Mountain Ash but apparently it nearly killed him. Also with time, the Oni are able to search for weaknesses in the ash to break it. Supernatural creatures are not able to handle Mountain Ash in any way. Only humans, Druids and Banshees are able to handle Mountain Ash and are able to activate it. Mountain Ash is also capable of stopping a transformation into a werewolf by ingesting it. Throughout the Series Season One Peter Hale could not pass while a balustrade made of the wood was down, completing the circuit of Mountain Ash built into the Vet Clinic. Season Two Stiles was given bags of Mountain Ash to create a circle around of the place that the rave was to keep the kanima from escaping. Isaac and Erica could not cross a circle of Mountain Ash powder. Stiles waved his hands and it broke the connection. Capsules filled with Mountain Ash powder and ingested by Gerard cause him to violently reject a werewolf bite. He continuously bleeds black blood. Season Three While trying to run from the alpha pack, Marin Morrell threw some mountain ash into the air and it created a circle around her that protected her from the werewolves. However, she was hit by Deucalion's stick and fell over the line. Just after the lunar eclipse ended, Jennifer Blake threw mountain ash into the air which created a circle around her that stopped Scott or Deucalion from getting in. Scott, however, was able to step inside the circle, though aparently it nearly killed him, and break the line. Derek and Peter, with the help from Braeden, found the box, in a box full of mountain ash. They had to ask Braeden to get it out as they couldn't get it out themselves. Deaton installed Mountain Ash baseboards throughout the McCall home. Spreading Mountain Ash along front door jam completes the circle and (mostly) protects those inside from supernatural creatures. Season Four Lorraine Martin's boat house is apparently made of Mountain Ash. Lydia discovered that her grandmothers ashes was really mountain ash. She threw it at the ground and it automatically created a seal on the house. After Peter is incarcerated at Eichen House, Valack revealed that the cell that they are in is built entirely out of mountain ash. Season Five While examining Tracy, Deaton thought it better if they surrounded them in mountain ash for some extra protection. He just threw it in one direction and it created a circle around them. However, as Tracy has been scientifically modified and become a chimera, she is technically not supernatural anymore so the circle didn't work and she walked straight out. As confirmed by Valack, Eichen House is built out of mountain ash. With the amount of mountain ash, it keeps the supernatural creatures weak. Appearances Season One *"Formality" Season Two *"Raving" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" *"More Bad Than Good" *"Silverfinger" Season Four *"Time of Death" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Season Five *"Dreamcatchers" *"A Novel Approach"